The neurobiological correlates of alcohol intoxication and addiction in rats rendered physically dependent upon ethanol were investigated in this project. Our findings during this study included the following. "Peripheral type" benzodiazepine binding sites were possibly more relevant than "central type" receptors in regard to the neurochemical consequences of ethanol dependency. (With utilization of the radioreceptor binding technique, 20-50% increases in the binding of [H-3]-R05-4864 (a "peripheral type" ligand) to brain membranes derived from the rat cerebral cortex, cerebellum, and hippocampus were observed in ethanol-dependent rats.) These increases persisted for 5 to 7 days following withdrawal from ethanol. In all the brain areas examined, no changes were observed in the "central type" benzodiazepine receptor. This project has been completed.